Whats the goal?
by foreversmiles7
Summary: Emily is the Captain of the girls' lacrosse team. Sam is the captain of the boys'. The coaches hate each other and Sam has a girlfriend. Could Emily's love for Sam ever work out? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

What's the goal?

**Chapter 1**

I raced around the goal, swinging my neon yellow lacrosse stick. Macy, the goalie, watches me as I swing around before switching hands then shooting. Macy tries to block it, but the ball soars past her blind spot and into the goal.

Macy tears off her helmet "Screw you, Emily." she grins.

I pull off my eye guard, sticking my mouth guard through the strap of her sports bra "I know right, but great practice."

Macy nods "Yeah, but I would still talk to Coach Shay about finding blind spots because you know me too well and that's why you kept scoring."

"Hmm…. True, hey wanna go see if she's at the field?" I asked rubbing the sweat off my forehead with my arm.

"You bet!" Macy grins "and….. the _boys' _lacrosse team is having practice."

I slap her arm, grinning "Come on; let's go to the locker room and change."

We jog over to the locker room and change into Nike shorts and t- shirts. We run over to the field and see Shay out on the field with the boys' lacrosse coach yelling at each other. We know they hate each other, Shay talks about it all the time. So Macy and I stand, leaning against the front railing of the bleachers and I pull out my phone from the waistband of my shorts. I go through my messages until I see Shay's number.

Macy looks at my phone with disbelief "Shay gave you her number?" she asks.

"Shay is crazy and weird, really is that out of the ordinary?" I retort sharply.

I text her: Hey Shay we need to talk to you we're in the bleachers

We see her pull out her phone; she reads her text then looks up at us and waves uncontrollably then motions for us to come down.

We run down the stairs of the bleachers and unlatch the gate leading into the field. Pumping out legs as fast as we can we arrive to Shay, who looks livid at the boys' lacrosse coach, Coach Perry.

"This is our varsity tournament; you can't use the field for conditioning! We have to practice!" she shouts.

Coach Perry's face turns red with rage "This isn't some stupid sport no one cares about, Lay!" he yells back.

"God! My name is Shay! Also you coach the boys' lacrosse team so now you're just being sexist!" she says trying to calm down now that we're here.

Macy and I back up a bit, giving Shay and Coach Perry some breathing room.

Then arms wrap around my waist and I look up only to see a water barrel tip over above my head.

"Emily!" I hear Macy screech.

Water that's all I can remember. Even though I thrash around wildly I can't escape the down pour. _I'm drowning, I'm going to die! _I thought trying desperately to breath, but with the water and the arms choking my chest_. _Arms choking my chest? I turn my head to see a familiar face.

My ex-boyfriend Michael DeHall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I knew he was on the team but…. A memory flashes into my mind: I was at Michael's house hanging out at his pool with his brother.

_I sat on a lawn chair soaking up the last bits of summer before school started. I had gotten in the pool put not over my head. Suddenly the chair I was sitting in was lifted, just like this time. I was thrown into the pool. _

_Cold, dark, salty water pushed me down and filled my eyes and mouth. The chair didn't help at all pinning me to the bottom the pool. Michael and his brother both had to get me out. When I did Michael threw me a towel and hopped back in the pool and fished out the chair before continuing his water volleyball game with his brother._

The water from above stopped flowing and I started to choke. Suddenly the arms holding me in the air vanished. I land in a mud puddle and that's where I really start to break.

I cover my face with my hands and curl into a ball. When I broke up with Michael it was because of things like this. Now those same bindings chain me again.

My face wet and dirt covered is now streaked clean some with tears. I'm sobbing now and arms embrace me helping me up. I look up expecting to see Shay or Macy or even both, but instead of either there is another guy from the team.

He has dark hair and clear blue eyes that I lose myself inside. His hair is damp and spiked up at the tips. His skin is tan and his body is toned. He picks me up bridal style and sets me down in a chair with a towel.

I think he is leaving, but then he goes up to Michael and shoves him hard in the chest.

"What the hell? You idiot!" my savior yells, the coaches are running over now "You don't treat a girl like that!"

Michael shoved him back "What does it matter to you Sam?"

"Well, if you two used to date, I can see why she ended it." Sam shouted.

Coach Perry pushes them both apart "Quit it! Both of you!" he yells then turns on Sam "Why the hell did you start this?"

Michael smirks "He was the one who told me to do it in the first place… I guess he was trying to make me look bad.."

Sam's eyes darken "Sorry Michael didn't know you wanted to play your little round of Gossip Girl right now, but I'm sure one day you'll figure out how to put on your big boy britches and take responsibility for what you did. In fact, why don't we ask the victim?"

Everyone looks at me. I probably look like crap; I mean I can tell because when Coach Perry saw me, he flinched.

"Um, well, I was walking away from Coach Perry and Shay then Michael lifted me up. Some of the team poured the water cooler on my head and then Michael dropped me in a pile of mud." I say shakily.

Coach Perry speaks "Both of you will have Friday detentions with me for two hours."

Both boys start to argue but Perry walks away.

For a while there is silence but then a flash goes off making me squint. Stephanie Pierce lowers her camera. Stephanie Pierce, the most popular girl in the 8th grade and the editor of the school newspaper, just took my picture. She struts over to Sam and links hands with him, obviously claiming him.

"Can I get your interview for our new headline story?" she says using their hands to pull herself closer to her.

Sam smiles a bit uncomfortably "Sorry Steph, I want to make sure that.." he looks at me for a name.

"Emily." I say dryly.

"Emily gets back to her dorm alright…"


End file.
